


Love You Better Now

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall loves Harry, Unrequited Love, boom - Freeform, harry loves life, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's got a crush on Harry, but won't say anything because he cares about the band too much and his friendship with Harry. Just some angsty schmoop and unrequited love that kind of ends on a happy note?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Better Now

Niall couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was their last song of the night, and thank God it was What Makes You Beautiful because he was running on autopilot, completely enraptured by the curly haired, dimpled-cheeked, lad. His blue eyes watched the younger, taller lad flounce around stage in his too tight jeans and that damn t-shirt that showed off every curve of every muscle in his upper back. When they had been harmonizing in Little Things earlier in the night, Niall thought he was going to let the words tumble out of his mouth on accident. He wanted to tell Harry that he was absolutely perfect, and beautiful, and strong, and everything that Niall was not nor would ever be.

But he’d caught himself just in time, and resolved to finish out the song by tossing a huge smile in Harry’s direction and making a ridiculous kissy face. The ridiculous fangirls screamed louder in the background and some were screaming narry and Niall wanted. Niall wanted Narry to be a thing.

But it wouldn’t. Couldn’t. And Niall really hated it.

Because Harry liked girls and Harry was his best friend. At first Niall thought he was just suffering from Hero Worship. He thought he was crushing on the lad in a normal, platonic way. He just admired Harry’s stoicness and ability to handle situations. He thought Harry was talented and attractive and Niall thought he kind of worshipped him like an idol because that’s how Niall wanted to be. Niall wanted to be like Harry.

But Niall quickly realized that his infatuation was much more than hero worship. He’d catch himself staring at Harry’s lips in interviews, getting lost in Harry’s deep, slow voice. He’d stare at the curve of Harry’s earlobe peeking out from beneath that damn mop of hair or he’d find himself watching Harry on stage, gaze lingering just a little too long. He’d smile when he’d knock on Harry’s door asking him to join the lads for breakfast and find that he has to wait five minutes so the naked boy could put some clothes on. He’d crack up at Harry’s stupid jokes that weren’t really funny at all. He’d watch Harry attempt to cook a fry up in the morning and he’d watch Harry bob his head to some stupid hipster music on his Dr. Dre’s. 

Niall didn’t do pining. Niall was a carefree Irish mofo. Niall didn’t want after guys or girls or anyone. Niall was perfectly happy being single.

And it’d have to stay that way, even though he found himself falling madly in love with his band mate. But he’d never go there. He’d never tell Harry how he felt because it jeopardized too much. It put the band’s dynamic at risk, but more importantly, it put Niall and Harry’s friendship at risk and Niall didn’t want to put that up for chance. He’d rather not gamble away their friendship for something that probably wouldn’t last anyway.

Niall had entertained his fantasies before, on long bus rides or nights where he struggled to fall asleep. He dreamed of telling Harry that he was perfect and beautiful and everything Niall had every really wanted in a partner or relationship. He dreamed that Harry would be in love with Niall too and they’d skip merrily off into the sunset and sing Sinatra and Stevie Wonder tunes over breakfast in the morning, and they’d get their socks mixed up because they were constantly in each other’s space all the time and Harry would kiss Niall when he felt sad and unwanted.

But Niall brought himself back to reality and imagined how it’d really go. Harry would probably be calm and cool about it, because Harry Styles had no problem with sexuality of any kind. It was a known fact. And Harry would politely tell Niall that he was into birds, and that he couldn’t return Niall’s affections. 

It made Niall’s guts ache when he realized this, but he just rolled over in his bunk or turned FIFA on to take his mind off things.

Besides, Harry wasn’t really a relationship kind of guy at the moment. Right now, Harry was just enjoying the opportunities he’d been presented with. He was more into a quick make out session or a meaningless fuck. Harry tried to explain it to Niall once when they were lying in their bunks and the others were all asleep. Niall knew Harry struggled with insomnia just as much as he did.

“I just…there’s so many opportunities, Niall. I know they paint me out to be a womanizer, but I’ve never been rude to anyone. Everyone I’ve been with wanted the same thing. They just wanted to make out or get off and they understand that I’m young and free and I’m just playing the field, y’know? I just…I’m not how the papers paint me to be. And I don’t mess with fans, because they’d blab to everyone. I don’t…am I wrong for being this way, Niall?”

And Niall did try to understand, but laying in the dark; he was too distracted by the sound of Harry’s whispers and what those lips might mutter against his neck.

“No Harry. You’re not wrong to be this way. You’ve got good intentions.” Niall just filled the silence, but it was enough to placate Harry and Niall heard his breaths deepen and even out as he reclaimed sleep.

They sang the last note of the song and were flouncing off stage, saying their goodbyes to the crowd now. Zayn had tapped Niall’s elbow, bringing him out of the reverie with a raised eyebrow and a look.

“I’m fine,” Niall smiled and Zayn nodded as they jumped down through the secret trap doors and dropped beneath the stage.

Niall had stood up from the cushions and dusted himself off, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm and grabbing a water bottle from the techies meandering about. Security met them backstage and they were to immediately load the bus and start heading for the next stop. Niall was in his dressing room pulling on sweats and a tank so he could go shower when a knock sounded on the door.

“Niall, you alright?” Harry was leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah. Just tired man. Shows are wearing me down, but the crowds are so great y’know? Just don’t want to let anybody down.”

“Niall, you were perfect! You aren’t letting anybody down, promise!” Harry had crossed the room and placed a friendly kiss to Niall’s temple as he wrapped him into a hug. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle.

He could have this one small moment.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“C’mon, let’s beat the others to the showers. They take forever. Maybe we can get the Emos to play a round of poker with us?” Harry asked, pushing Niall to collect his things.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Niall finished collecting his things and followed Harry out into the hallway. The other boys were all gathered there and looked a little bright eyed, still not down from the adrenaline high and the rush of the performance.

They all walked down the hallway, taking up all the space between the five of them. Zayn was shoving Liam and Louis was trying to clamber on Liam’s back whilst Harry was tickling Lou’s sides. Harry turned to toss Niall a huge grin and pulled him into his side. If Niall couldn’t have Harry, he’d take this, the five of them all together enjoying the insane life they were blessed and lucky enough to be a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. This was written in like....25 minutes so...it sucks.


End file.
